Futari Wa Pretty Cure Twin Soul!
by WingZeroX10A
Summary: On their 14th birthday, Ishimori Shizuka and Yumemori Natsuki becomes the newest generation of the legendary warriors Pretty Cure on Earth. Their mission: To restore the Light of Hearts and defeat the Reapers before they corrupt the souls of every living being in the planet. But how will they finish this difficult task when it has already claimed the lives of their predecessors?


**Author's Note:**

So I've read a few precure fanfics the last couple of months, and that got me going to create one of my own. Not to jump aboard the bandwagon, but it's because I truly have an ambition to become a novelist in the near future. Hence, I believe that writing fanfics is a really good way to begin my path. This fanfic idea is roughly done in about a week, and I've just finished the prologue of this chapter.

Yeah, happy reading, and I'd like feedback upon anything, whether it's the plot or my writing skills so that I can address them and continue on improving. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Cure series in any way. The characters and plot in this story are completely my original creation, and any names used which bears a similarity to anyone in anyway are totally coincidental.

* * *

**Prologue**

**_2 weeks ago, May 24th  
_**

The reddish shade within the night sky ominously foreshadows the fate these two women were about to face. Pelting across the forest, the taller of the women glanced back reluctantly at the remains of what they used to call their home.

Soul Kingdom, once a beautiful empire of nature where humans, magical creatures and spirits coexist in harmony has now been obliterated completely with its citizens by the enemy calling themselves the Reapers within a matter of days, and they are ultimately left with nothing but each other, and their partners.

"Give up the Light of Hearts, Pretty Cure," a deep voice rumbled throughout the skies, "The two of you can still live on as long as you submit to my command."

"Like hell we will," one of the women muttered. Her lilac dress is in tatters, and her long, brown hair is in disarray, but her eyes, a deep azure, reflects defiance back to reality, as they continued running in pursuit of their destination, and to avoid detection from their unseen enemy.

"The Palace is within sight," said the male foxlike creature, his voice grating a little as he held on to the tall woman's shoulder, "and…there's a lot of Kyonas in the way –wiru…."

"You know, Alexia, as much as I hate to admit it, it seems we've nearly reached out limit," the other woman forced a smile. Her cream colored dress is in a similar state of tatters, with the bottom half of her skirt torn off completely. Her blonde hair is hastily tied up in an untidy ponytail, and her eyes, the same shade of azure, are reflecting signs of fatigue.

"Do your best, Elise! We can't afford to stop here now –piu!" a female doglike creature whispered softly, hanging on for her dear life on the other woman's shoulders.

"I know, Hopius, just a little longer," Elise flashed a quicker, but more genuine smile this time.

Alexia stole a quick glance at her fraternal twin, who looks really tired and on the verge of collapsing. They've been on the run for 2 days avoiding all confrontation with the Reapers, and the lack of sleep is slowly draining their strength. She knew it was only a matter of time before her body gives out, too.

Their destination is the kingdom's Royal Palace, a large building made out of white marble and glass. The palace is dead ahead, and beyond that, exists an open portal to travel to different worlds, representing their last chance to turn the tables. However, the route to the palace is currently impeded by many of the Reapers' goons, and in their fatigued state, it's impossible to get by all of them. In order to keep the Light of Hearts safe, there's only one option to take.

"Let's transform, sis," she said.

"What are you saying, Alexia? If you two transform now, our location will be given away instantly -wiru!" the fox creature stared at his human partner in shock.

"I know, Willius. But we no longer have a choice. Elise and I are already at our limit, and it's too tough to break into the palace in our state. If there was ever a gamble we have to take, it is now," she looked at her sister, "Elise, this is probably our last battle."

Elise understood too, even without Alexia telling her, that there is no other way around the Reapers anymore. This is going to be a sacrificial mission, one intended to ensure that the Light of Hearts remains safe and protected.

"Willius, Hopius," she gestured towards the small animalistic fairies quietly, "listen to us very carefully. For me and Alexia, our final battle is today. But the two of you must continue to survive. You have to continue protecting the Light of Hearts."

"We can't do that; we can't abandon the two of you. The two of us won't make it alone –piu!" Hopius stared at Elise wide-eyed as tears began seeping its way through the edge of her eyes.

"You're right. You won't be alone. You have to search for the new inheritors to our powers. They must become the new generation of Pretty Cure and combat the Reapers as everyone's last hope," Alexia stated gently. Tilting her head a little towards Willius, she added, "This is a task which I entrust to you two."

"Alexia…" Willius faced his partner. Her face is set into a determined expression, but her eyes betray the emotions she's holding back. He gave a single grave, but reluctant nod. "Leave it to us," he said.

Elise herself couldn't bear to look at Hopius, and she can only silently embrace her partner in a hug. "It's going to be alright, Hopius," she said, "You and your brother need to remain strong if you are to save all of us."

It was a while before Hopius regains her composure. "We'll see each other again, won't we –piu?" she asks, her voice shaking slightly.

"We will, though it might take a while," Elise smiles in an attempt to reassure Hopius as she releases her from the embrace. Taking out a bracelet edged with sapphire insets and an empty circular space in the center, she cuffs it on her left wrist. "Alexia, it's time to act," she added, her smile fading away.

Alexia nodded, slipping on a similar bracelet with ruby insets to her right wrist. "Willius, Hopius," she gestured. With one hop the creatures morphed into a small glowing sphere in a puff of smoke, and the sisters proceeded to insert the spheres into the empty circular space of their bracelets.

Synchronising their breathing, they thrust their cuffed hands to the sides, held each other's free hand, and shouted as one into the night sky, "Dual Harmony Beam!"


End file.
